


The Durin's Day Celebration, Round Two

by ClaireVioletThorpe



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Bilbo Baggins song, Durin's Day, Gen, Musicals, Play within a Play, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireVioletThorpe/pseuds/ClaireVioletThorpe
Summary: In the sequel to "The Durin's Day Celebration, or the Moment a Certain Relationship Became Real", the dwarves throw a party by doing a play based on the Quest for Erebor. Which only serves to confirm a certain relationship between a Hobbit and a dwarf. Plus, watch out for the dreaded Bilbo Baggins song, which rears its head once again!





	

Two years ago, 13 Dwarves and a Hobbit successfully reclaimed the lost kingdom of Erebor after facing many dangers in the form of Orcs, Elves, a dragon, and even a battle that almost cost them their lives. And to mark that occasion, the dwarves decided to put on a play commemorating that Quest.

"This is so not a good idea," Jacquelyn said as she put her costume on. "I did not ask to be Bilbo Baggins."

"Yeah, I know," said Ron. "I didn't ask to be Fili either. I wonder if this is Nori's way of getting back at us for having him do that Russian history play."

"Why wouldn't it be payback?" said Percy, who played the part of Kili. "You know how Nori is He never helps anyone unless it benefits him; believe me, this play is going to benefit him exponentially."

"Whatever," said Jacquelyn. "I just hope I don't have to do anything embarrassing."

Unfortunately for her, another girl was forced to play the part of Thorin Oakenshield. And believe me when I say that she wasn't too happy about it either.

"You've got to be kidding," Katniss snapped upon receiving her assigned role. "There's no way in this hell that I'm playing Thorin. One of you is going to have to do it."

"Too bad Nori won't let us switch roles, Katnip," said Gale, "and I really wanted to play Elrond, but Grover took that part. This is so unfair."

"Who cares?" said Katniss. "Let's just do this play and get it over with."

To make a long story short, the play was a hit, yet the intended recipient and the Hobbit who sat next to him were not present, as they were off doing " _other_ " activities. Balin shook his head, as he was upset that Thorin and Bilbo didn't see the play that was put together in their honor. The other dwarves who went on the quest shared that same sentiment, with most of them complaining, "Why did those two ever hook up?"

And to make things worse, a person in the audience stood up and began to sing before that all the kids hated:

> " _In the middle of the Earth, in the land of the Shire, lives a brave little hobbit whom we all admire_
> 
> _With his long wooden pipe, fuzzy woolly toes, he lives in a hobbit hole and everybody knows him..._ "

"Oh for the love of all that is good in this world, could you not sing that song?" Jacquelyn screamed at the offending audience member. But the audience ignored her and continue to sing, " _Bilbo (BILBO!) Bilbo Baggins! He's only three feet tall! Bilbo (BILBO!) Bilbo Baggins! The bravest little Hobbit of them all_!"

"I'd like to know who gave Leonard Nimoy the lyrics to that annoying song and who gave him permission to sing that song in the first place," Annabeth snarled as she adjusted the wig of her Tauriel costume.

"Beats me," said Percy. "What I would like to know is why on Earth would they make such an annoying tribute to Bilbo when they could be singing a song about the dwarves going to Erebor and reclaim their home from the evil dragon Smaug."

"You know what? Maybe we should turn this disaster of a play into a musical," said Jacquelyn. "Who knows maybe we can make it better than what Nori is forcing us to do."

"I heard that!" yelled Nori.

"Well, that's what you get for making us do a play we don't want to do," said Jacquelyn. "Now I'm going to save this play and you're not going to stop me." To the rest of the cast, she said, "Okay y'all, let's start singing. We have a play to save."

To make a long story short, the musical was a success. But Thorin and Bilbo were not pleased to watch the musical and find out that their story was turned into an epic romance. "We warned you this would happen," said Balin when Thorin and Bilbo glared at him.


End file.
